This application relates to a collet quick connect fluid handling connector, wherein the collet is self-centering within a tube housing.
Fluid connectors include a type known as a quick connect coupling. A quick connect coupling generally includes a resilient portion that is biased away from a relaxed position by a fluid handling member such as a tube. Generally, the tube includes an upset or enlarged portion that passes through the quick connect retainer, moving the resilient portion of the quick connect retainer away from the relaxed position. Once the upset portion has passed this portion, the portion can move back to its relaxed position, now securing the tube within a housing structure.
One type of quick connect retainer is a collet retainer. In a collet retainer, the retainer is generally cylindrical, with an expansion gap through the collet retainer at one circumferential position. As the upset portion engages the collet retainer, the collet retainer expands at this expansion gap, such that the upset portion can pass. Once the upset portion has passed the collet retainer, the collet retainer returns to its relaxed position, outward of the upset portion, and retaining the tube within the housing.
Collet retainers have gained much success. However, one challenge with a collet retainer is that it can be off-center within a housing opening. When this occurs, and the tube is moved into the housing, the tube may sometimes move the collet retainer even further away from an acceptable position. This is of course undesirable.